Chased
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: Deidara is ambushed while training. Will anyone come to his aid in time or will he die defending the base? T for violence and some mild language
1. Chapter 1

One mantra ran through his head as he stumbled back towards the hidden cave.

_Warn the others. Protect the base._

Pausing to catch his breath, Deidara leaned against a tree, coughing up blood from his lungs, wincing as his wounds flared with pain. Focusing on his mission, blocking the pain, he pushed chakra to his unsteady feet and darted forwards, hell bent on losing his tail and making it towards the boulder guarding the entrance.

It was in sights, sparking hope with the bomber. This hope was ripped away from him with the sound of a kunai whizzing past his left ear. A dull thud resonated, noting it had buried itself in the tree trunk directly before him. Deidara realised too late that he was headed start towards the kunai, registering the explosive tag which was ticking down to detonation.

And so, just mere metres away from the hideout and his comrades, Deidara noted bitterly, the tag exploded, knocking him flying backwards, slamming into a tree and falling to the hard ground below. He connected with a pain filled grunt, lying wheezing as he tried to force air into his protesting lungs.

Darkness was filling his vision as he slipped from consciousness, hoping against hope itself, that Sasori or _someone_ would have heard the explosion and would come to his aid.

Sasori growled in frustration as he heard the blast echo throughout the base. That damn brat was going to give away the location of their whole hideout one of these days. Setting down the puppet leg that he had been repairing, he shrugged on his Akatsuki cloak and meandered his way through the halls, determined to chew out the irritable blonde the moment he walked through that door.

"Yo, Sasori," Kisame called, walking out from the kitchen, "You going to meet Deidara?"

"Yes, and tell him to stop making those damn explosions so close to the base!" he snapped, stalking on ahead. A throaty chuckle came from the swordsman as he hoisted Samehada onto his shoulder and followed the redhead through the halls.

"Well, I'll offer you company, I have to leave for a mission now anyway," he stated casually, his lengthy strides easily keeping up with Sasori's brisk pace. The puppet master offered little recognition to the fact, since he didn't mind Kisame too much and in the end, couldn't really care.

The pair made it to the boulder entrance and opened it up, allowing sunlight and a gentle breeze to flood in. Sasori's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The explosion had happened so close to the base entrance and yet there was no sign of Deidara anywhere, not even a hint of his lanky frame or golden hair.

"Where is he?" he pondered, looking left and right, through the trees, "He should be here."

Kisame shrugged a little, walking out onto the path.

"I don't know," he replied, "I'll keep a lookout while I head out-"

"GET DOWN!"

The pair swiftly locked down the base entrance and took up battle stances, Samehada drawn and puppets summoned as a group of twelve hunter nin swarmed them. Each was heavily armed and had weapons drawn.

"Akatsuki! We found your hideout it seems!" the leader stated, smirking triumphantly, "The little blonde was very useful in the end it seems!"

Sasori growled, his fingers twitching slightly at the obvious taunt.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, "Where is he?"

The leader of the hunters blink in surprise before a malicious smirk crossed his face.

"Well, we found him in a clearing, the cloak gave him away completely," he said twirling a kunai around his fingertips, "And then we chased his ass all the way here. He put up a good job of trying to lose us, must have killed about eight, but we won in the end! Too much looking behind him, not enough looking where he was going!"

Sasori gritted his teeth, sending his puppets to immediately attack the assailants. Kisame took the hint and with a whoop of glee, began to attack with powerful swings of Samehada. The pair made swift work of the hunter nin; they weren't in the Akatsuki for nothing. Once they were good and dead, Sasori replaced his puppets and turned to his temporary battle partner.

"I need to find Deidara," he said sternly, "If you must, go on your mission, but if you have the time could you help me?"

Kisame offered a sharp toothed grin towards the little puppet master. His beady eyes glittered with amusement, which Sasori was beginning to find extremely distasteful.

"Course I'll help," he chuckled, "Can't have the kid dying on us can we? He's too entertaining!"

Regardless of his motives, Sasori merely nodded and began to search for the blonde's chakra. Kisame focused as well, finding it much quicker.

"He's north west of the base, but his chakra is very weak," the swordsman stated quickly, "He won't live much longer if he doesn't get help."

"Thank you Kisame, I'll take it from here," Sasori called, shooting off in the direction Kisame pointed in. With an amused chuckle, the blue skinned ninja carried on down the path at a leisurely pace, enjoying the peace and quiet before he reached any major populations.

Sasori kept his eyes peeled as he flitted through the trees. Just as Kisame had said, Deidara was indeed around him somewhere very close. But his chakra was so weak, Sasori wasn't completely certain he would make it. Spotting the teen, Sasori dropped down to his side, seeing the blonde was lying face down on the forest floor. A small blood pool had formed from his left side and his cloak was tattered.

"C'mon brat, you can't die on me yet," Sasori murmured, working as quickly as possible to stem any bleeding Deidara had with a light green glowing hand. A small whimper indicated that his partner was indeed still fighting, as the puppeteer lifted him up bridle style and ran full speed back to base.

Once inside the medical wing, Sasori worked tirelessly to save his partner, sewing up the many cuts and bandaging them, setting the broken bones and healing the burned skin from the explosion as well as giving him a blood transfusion. Gradually colour returned to Deidara's ghostly cheeks and he became somewhat warmer, looking less like a corpse.

After several hours, Sasori slumped in a chair next to his bed and felt the exhaustion taking control. Even as a puppet, he had never been able to free himself from the shackles of the necessity of sleep. His eyelids drooped and he fell into a light slumber.

Deidara slowly cracked his eyelids open to a white light, which sliced through his head, causing a small wince. He was certain he was dead, but then how could he feel pain?

Opening his eyes as slowly as possible, allowing them to adjust, he realised with relief that he was in fact lying in the medical wing in the base. He had been here a few times in his time with the Akatsuki, he knew it well enough. Glancing around, he saw Sasori sleeping upright in a wooden chair.

A little grin tugged at his lips as he realised Sasori must have found him and saved his life. The only time the puppet ever slept was to replenish his chakra levels. A battle and then use of medical jutsu could warrant that need in him. As he tried to sit up, pain shot up his side, from his hip as well as through several other bones. The groan he released was enough to awake his partner.

"Brat, don't move," he warned, "You're still healing."

Deidara sighed and settled himself back down again. Once Sasori was certain he hadn't undone any of his hard work, he leaned back in the small wooden chair.

"Now, what happened?" he asked, "You're not usually so easy to catch off guard."

The blonde frowned slightly, attempting to recall what had happened exactly.

"Well, I had been training in the clearing a few miles off un," he explained softly, finding that talking hurt a little, "Leader warned me not to give away the hideout's location with my art, so I have to train further away than the others."

Sasori nodded, this sounded reasonable enough. The bomber continued.

"Then, those hunter nin saw me. They recognised the cloak instantly and had me surrounded un," he murmured, "I knew I couldn't take them all out, so I created a diversion which killed a couple and then I bolted. But they followed me un."

Sasori remained silent, pondering the explosive artist's story. It lined up with what the leader had said. His eyes flickered up to meet the icy blue ones of his partner.

"Very well," he said softly, "Kisame and I disposed of the remaining ones. I shall go and inform Leader-sama of this event. You meanwhile are to stay in this bed until I get back with some painkillers. If you disobey me, you will pay dearly."

"Fine Danna un!" Deidara smirked, as Sasori went into evil mother hen mode. The redhead rolled his eyes and stood to walk outside.

"Oh and the next time you go training, I will accompany you," he stated dryly, "You obviously don't pay enough attention to your surroundings."

Deidara chuckled a little, just to wince in pain.

"Anyone would think…you cared about me un!" he teased, snuggling farther into his covers. Sasori glared over his shoulder at the annoying brat.

"Maybe you don't want any painkillers."

"No don't make me suffer un!"

"Then don't act insufferable."


	2. Chapter 2

_******Okay, this was originally a one-shot however one of my favourite authors Ilovemyboys asked me to continue this, so it has been done! I hope you all enjoy it! There will be a third part it should be up by the end of tomorrow.**_

* * *

Opening his icy blue eyes after a long restful sleep, Deidara scowled at the sight of the same four walls that held him in what was nothing more than a glorified prison cell.

Three days had passed since the hunter nin had attacked him, leaving him for dead and they had quite possibly been the three longest days of his whole life.

As had been proven on previous occasions, when Deidara had been wounded in battle before, Sasori had taken on the uncanny ability of turning into a psychotic mother hen, threatening the blonde with death if he even though about leaving his room without Sasori's express permission, which was currently being denied as the blonde was barely able to walk around on his own for long.

Now however, death threats had very little meaning to the bomber who was being slowly but surely driven insane with boredom.

'_If I don't get away from here now, I'm gonna lose my mind_' he thought to himself, glancing at the door, '_What Sasori doesn't know won't hurt him after all._'

With quite a bit of effort, he managed to clamber out of bed and stumble towards his dresser to get his training clothes. Having barely walked in three days he was a little unsteady on his feet, however the real difficulty was getting dressed; he had to remain mindful of his broken ribs, the stitches running along the large cut down his left side and his sprained wrist.

Once successfully dressed but rather sore, Deidara grabbed his utility belt full of clay and weapons pouch before slipping out of his room. The base was fairly empty, with all of the other loud members being away on missions. The only real threat to him was Sasori anyway; Pein and Konan never left their office and Itachi never cared as to what anyone else was doing, preferring to keep to himself.

The bomber moved through the halls as stealthily as possible until he reached the boulder concealing the entrance. He raised a hand, excitement welling up inside at the thought of finally being able to taste freedom again but he froze.

Deidara's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his hand, which was raised before him completely unresponsive. The rest of his body was stuck as well, feeling rather heavy, almost like he was trying to move through thick mud. Frustration almost caused him to scream out loud, but a swift tugging motion which harshly spun him around turned that roar into a whimper.

He found himself face to face with a positively murderous Sasori.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing brat?" he demanded, one hand raised before him, a soft blue glow emanating from the tips of the wooden fingers. Deidara scowled at his partner, able to put two and two together after all.

"Going outside un," he replied simply, as innocent as possible, "I'm bored."

Sasori's murderous aura quadrupled in intensity.

"You would risk your health, after all of my hard work to save your sorry ass," he hissed, "Because you're bored?!"

"Yes un."

Without a word, Sasori turned on his heel and stalked back into the base, forcing the blonde to match his movement. Deidara had to bite his lip hard to stop from crying out as the brisk pace flared up the pain in his side and chest.

"D-Danna-stop that un," he growled, almost trembling. Sasori ignored him until they reached the one place that Deidara hated more than anywhere else at this current moment.

His room.

Sasori almost ripped the door off its hinges as he entered the bedroom, followed by the protesting blonde. Deidara was having to take deep and steady breaths to avoid throwing up from the agony of his injuries, unable to do anything other than shake without the puppet master's permission.

"Look at yourself," Sasori drawled, "You can barely stand on your own. If I wasn't in control of your body, you'd be on your back by now. And you wanted to sneak out to train in this condition?"

Deidara hated having to stand like this before the puppeteer and get lectured. If Sasori hadn't been so damn rough, he would have been fine. Of course, before he could argue, he was unwillingly moving again.

His pulse quickened as he began to remove his utility belt, weapons pouch, shoes and headband.

"What the hell un!" he almost shrieked as these items hit the floor, "Danna you fucking pervert!"

"Shut up!" Sasori snapped, "You are supposed to be resting you ungrateful idiotic brat! You do not need weapons for that!"

Deidara growled as he was practically put to bed by his partner. He refused to look at the other male until his wrists were raised above his head. He gasped and bit his tongue to hold back the pain filled groan as his ribs were jostled. Glaring defiantly up at Sasori, his eyes widened in horror when he saw what was held in the redhead's hand.

"D-Danna- c'mon! Don't do this! He exclaimed, struggling feebly against the puppet strings.

"It's either this or poison," Sasori announced flatly, "And in your condition, poison is too much of a risk. Now hold still. You brought this on yourself."

All Deidara could do was glare daggers at the puppet as he produced the two sets of shackles and cuffed both of his wrists to either bed post, being surprisingly gentle with his injured arm. Once they were securely fitted and the blonde had full control of his body back again, he gave them an experimental tug.

"I wouldn't both brat," said Sasori as he turned away towards the door, "Those hand cuffs aren't going to break any time soon and your wrist is already sprained. Don't aggravate it."

"I hate you un!" Deidara roared at his retreating back. With a smirk the redhead glanced over his shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual," he called, almost as though it were a joke. But Deidara knew better. Sasori never joked.

"I will bring you dinner later," he continued, straight faced, "Now rest and heal."

And with that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him and leaving Deidara alone.

He tugged harshly at his restraints, gasping in pain when he jarred his wrist. Tears welled up at the sharp aching but he blinked them away to glare up at his uninjured left hand.

He was going to break free of here…and then he was going to strangle that damn puppet.

Sasori meandered his way into the kitchen, wondering what to make for the brat. His cooking skills were limited he would admit but he opted for rice and chicken.

In the rather large kitchen, he found Itachi sitting quietly with a book and a cup of green tea. He glanced up and regarded the puppet silently with a tiny dip of his head in greeting.

"Sasori-san," he murmured, "How is your partner?"

The puppet scowled as he pulled out a saucepan and a bag of rice.

"Too stupid to realise that three days is not enough time to recover from a near death experience," he grumbled, "He is going to die an early death. I told you this."

Itachi nodded, returning to his book.

"Leader-sama would prefer that he not die," he remarked softly, "He is an asset to the organisation."

Sasori nodded, stirring the rice.

"Hence why I haven't killed him yet," he replied.

A silence fell over them; both content to ignore the other's presence and continue on their own ways. Once the rice and chicken was ready, Sasori served it up on a plate and grabbed a set of chopsticks before heading out of the door.

"Sasori," Itachi called back, catching his attention.

"What did you do with Deidara?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Handcuffed him to the bed," Sasori replied, not even blinking at the somewhat odd question.

"Where did you get handcuffs from?"

"You'd be amazed at what gets left lying around this place…"

"I see."

Deidara twisted his hand this way and that, forcing it out of the handcuff. Having mouths on one's hands had many uses. Currently, he had managed to coat his right hand in enough saliva to squeeze it out of the handcuff. It was uncomfortable and rather disgusting but he couldn't care less. All that matter was that he would soon be free.

"There un!" he grinned, flexing his wrist, scowling at the red marks, he wiped his hand off on the sheets and went to work on his other hand. This time, he was just able to reach his weapons belt, which was still lying discarded on the ground from earlier and grab a lock pick out of it. His tongue poked out as he picked the lock as carefully as possible, conscious of the fact that he had never been very good at picking locks. Blowing them up was easier.

Finally, the cuff clicked and fell away, freeing his throbbing wrist. With a sigh of relief, he shoved on his shoes, headband and utility belt. Darting from the room, he ran down the hall quickly and quietly. He heard movement in the kitchen and silently cursed himself.

Sasori had said he would be bringing him food. Well, he would be gone by then, damn what that puppet said. Creeping behind him, he snuck down another hall to get to the exit. Turning around, he walked straight into something solid.

A wall?

No, too soft for that. Looking up, dread crawled over the bomber like insects, feeding on any hope that remained for his freedom.

Standing before him was Pein, who was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the hall. Deidara swallowed slightly, careful not to look in his eyes. He kept his own icy blue orbs glued to the floor.

"Deidara," Pein said softly, his voice sending chills down the blonde's spine, "Why are you sneaking about."

"I…uh-I was going for a walk un," he stammered quickly, cursing himself for stammering.

"I see. And why do you have all of your weapons for a simple walk?"

"In case of an attack un," he lied much more smoothly, "I can't be caught off guard. Not like last time."

"Ah yes," Pein murmured, "I recall being informed of that incident. However, that was just three days ago. You surely can't have healed already?"

Deidara almost winced a little.

"Uh…yeah but…I-uh," he began to try and explain but Pein simply held up a hand.

"You need to learn how to listen to good advice Deidara," he stated coldly, "Your partner Sasori is also your superior as he has been a member of this organisation for longer. Disrespecting him means you disrespect this organisation."

Deidara's chin was forced up by a cold finger. He looked Pein in the eye.

"And that means you disrespect me by default."

Deidara froze up before falling limply into Pein's arms, twitching and trembling, completely paralysed. The leader carried him like a child's rag doll back to his room and removed his shoes, headband, utility belt and weapons pouch before cuffing the blonde to the bed again.

"I believe Sasori does not need to know about this," he said dryly, "I think you've learned your lesson."

Deidara nodded absently, still wide eyed and shaking from whatever Pein had just done to him. He wasn't entirely sure, he could barely remember it; just the feeling of dread.

And then he was alone again, the leader having vanished without a sound.

"Brat, I made you dinner," Sasori announced, opening the door after the slightly awkward conversation with Itachi about the handcuffs. He was suspicious when he realised the room was silent, immediately checking to see that Deidara was indeed still in his room-not that he could have escaped from the handcuffs.

"Brat?" Sasori queried as he approached the bed. Deidara was lying wide eyed and trembling, not even bothering to acknowledge his existence. The puppet set the plate of food and chopsticks on the side to examine his partner.

"Deidara, what's wrong with you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised and placed a hand against his forehead. Not warm, so he didn't have a fever. Deidara snapped to attention, offering a lazy grin and a shrug.

"Nothing Danna…I'm cold un," he said softly, eyes landing on the rice and chicken, "Is that for me?"

Sasori snorted as he unlocked the handcuffs and threw an extra blanket at the boy.

"No it's for me," he retorted, "Who else is gonna eat it?"

The moment the handcuffs were off, Deidara landed on the plate like a starved animal, eating so fast he had to stop and gasp for air, only to grunt in pain from his injuries. Sasori merely rolled his eyes and picked up the discarded equipment on the floor, attempting to block out the rather repulsive image of Deidara stuffing his face; he looked like a damn chipmunk!

After he had eaten and set the plate down, the bomber wiped his mouth with his hand and smiled softly at the puppet master.

"Thanks Danna un," he mumbled, "I'm gonna sleep now."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, picking up the plate.

"Are you going to try to escape again?" he queried, "You know I'm not that stupid brat."

Deidara didn't respond but simply rolled over and huddled himself under his blankets. Rolling his eyes, the puppet left the room to leave the dishes in the kitchen. If that damn blonde wasn't still in his bed by the time he got back, there really would be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

_******I apologise profusely for how late this chapter is but my personal life has become hectic recently and I've been trying to revise on top of organising my cosplay for the end of the month. I've found the time to write today as I'm taking a break from revising for my last exam and I have finished my cosplay. I'm just waiting for my wig, which is really exciting!**_

_**So here is the final part of this three-shot. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto **_

* * *

"Alright brat, you're recovering well," Sasori mused, wrapping fresh bandages around Deidara's waist.

"Can I leave now?" he asked, hopefully pouting with his hands clasped together, "Please un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, clearing away the slightly bloodied old bandages and the bottle of antiseptic.

"I'll think about it brat," he drawled, to which the blonde groaned and flopped back onto his bed in frustration, just to wince and clutch at his side. Sasori stared on as he breathed slowly, trying to ease the ache from his slightly stupid movement.

"I rest my case," said Sasori dryly as he placed two pills in Deidara's fingers, away from his hand's mouth. The blonde curled his fingers around the painkillers and poked his tongue out at the puppet master.

"C'mon, I'm going insane!" he exclaimed dramatically, "I haven't seen the light in-forever un!"

"You've been here for a week!" Sasori countered, "I said I would think about it, I never said no!"

Deidara smirked a little, swallowing down the two bitter pills, as if to show how willing he was to cooperate for his freedom. The redhead sighed and left the room.

"I'll go and speak with Leader," he offered, "For now, you stay here. Don't even think about sneaking out!"

"Whatever un," Deidara muttered, huffing a little. Sasori smirked before leaving the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. The blonde waited for several minutes, wondering just what his partner was off to speak to Leader about. Soon enough the redhead returned and answered his question.

"Brat, get dressed, we're leaving for a while," he stated, throwing Deidara's cloak at him. The blonde caught it and blinked in confusion.

"Un?" he mumbled, "What's happening Danna un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to go outside, well now we're going," he explained, "Leader wants us to patrol the area around the base. After that attack, we need to ensure that no one else knows our location."

Deidara's face stretched into a delighted grin, jumping up and shrugging his cloak on.

"Thank you Danna, thank you thank you un!" he exclaimed, bouncing around the room and grabbing his things. Sasori sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to regret his decision.

"Tone it down brat," he sighed, "Meet me at the entrance in five minutes."

"Kay un."

Deidara was there in half the time, tapping his foot impatiently as Sasori wandered into the cave.

"C'mon Danna what's taking you so long un?" he called, turning around to open the hidden entrance. Sasori rolled his eyes but followed the blonde outside.

"If only you were always this punctual on missions," the puppet master drawled as they stepped out into the pleasantly sunny surroundings. Deidara took in a deep breath, savouring the fresh air and the birdsong.

"I missed this un!" he murmured, walking through the trees, a smirk stretching his face.

"Brat, remember, I have to do a patrol first," the puppet master called, "You will wait for me in the clearing you usually train in. Do not even think about training before I get back."

"But Danna why not?" he demanded, "I'm here now, I'm not gonna waste my time sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to walk in the other direction.

"You can't over exert yourself," he said sternly, "If you do that, it will set you back a week and you're recovery so far will have been null and void."

Deidara snorted and crossed his arms.

"Fine un," he grumbled, "I'll see you soon."

"Don't look so down brat, it's better than being stuck in your room," Sasori uttered, turning around and heading down the path, "I'll be back soon."

He ran off to carry out the patrol, leaving Deidara on his own to head for the clearing. Once he was there, he sat down with his back against a wide trunked tree. He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky, loving the breeze.

'_He won't be back for ages'_, he thought to himself, _'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'_

With that in mind, he climbed to his feet and did a few stretches. After warming up, he felt quite good and almost snorted at Sasori's worrying. He was fine!

"Right, some tai-jutsu un," he murmured. He started with flips, kicks and punches, fighting against imaginary opponents, remembering that Sasori would often criticise his tai-jutsu. Now was a good time to show the puppet master he was both fine and improving. He would just stop and relax before Sasori arrived and he would be none the wiser.

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky as Sasori finished his patrol. Satisfied with the lack of movement in the surrounding area, he headed back to the base to give his report to Pein.

* * *

Deidara was panting against a tree, regretting spending so long in training. He just needed a short break that was all. Sitting down against the tree, he reached for his canteen which was nestled in the folds of his discarded cloak. Pain shot through his side, causing a pained gasp to escape from him. He curled his arm around his side, his eyes widening was he felt a warm wet substance on his side. He shut his eyes in irritation and bit his lip.

"Damn un," he cursed, climbing to his feet. He would have to go and find Sasori.

The injury was painful and bleeding rather steadily, much to Deidara's chagrin. He was probably going to get an earful from his partner but there was nothing he could do now. As he reached the edge of the clearing, his vision became blurry and swam around him.

The trees turned sideways as well…he didn't know trees could do that…

He soon realised that the trees were in fact very much in the same position as trees were supposed to but he himself had collapsed on the ground.

Rain started to fall, soaking him through in moments. He internally cursed, shivering feebly as the water drenched him to the skin. He hoped Sasori wouldn't be too mad at him…

* * *

Sasori walked towards the clearing, irritated by Pein's insistence to keep him for an extra ten minutes. He knew Deidara had absolutely no patience, if he found that brat training without him there, he would kick his ass. And just to top it off, it had begun to rain. He would kill Deidara if he stained.

"Brat," he called, looking towards the clearing. His eyes narrowed as no response came to him. Picking up the pace he came to the edge and growled. His idiotic partner was collapsed at the side of the clearing, without his cloak and blood staining his side and the grass below him.

"Deidara," he shouted, rushing and leaning down by his side. Peeling his shirt up, he found the bloody bandages but no fresh wounds; meaning he had ripped the old one open again. He was also shivering violently in the down pour.

"Stupid, stupid brat," the puppet master grunted, grabbing the blonde's cloak and wrapping him up in it. He ran back to the base and into the infirmary; Deidara was not leaving this room until he was completely healed.

Repairing the damage that Deidara had caused, Sasori grabbed some dry clothes and changed his partner into them. The very last thing he needed was the bomber getting a fever. Then he gave the blonde a sedative to keep him quiet for a few hours. While he was there, he worked on a poison keeping an eye on Deidara's condition.

"Wh-wha…un."

"About time you woke up, stupid brat!"

Deidara gazed up at his Danna with glazed icy blue eyes. A tired grin stretched across his face.

"Heh, hey Danna…un," he mumbled, rolling over, "What're you…doin' here?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, having to physically restrain himself from slapping the kid.

"I had to heal you _again_ after you ripped your stitches open training," he snapped, "I told you _not _to train until I returned but no you couldn't wait! Stupid ignorant brat!"

Deidara blinked a few times, not fazed at all by the outburst.

"I'm stitched up un," he mumbled, before a wide grin broke out over his face, "I'm like a sock un!"

Sasori almost facepalmed at this, the sedative must have gone to his head. There would be hell to pay when Deidara was back to his senses. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the blonde.

"Drink this," he muttered, "Then get some sleep."

Deidara stared at the cup, and then smiled widely up at the puppet, taking the glass. He gulped it down, and then threw the glass on the floor, smashing it everywhere.

"Why did you do that?" Sasori snapped, smacking him over the head. He grinned a loopy grin as his eyes drooped.

"Cause Danna un!" he cheered, "Art it fleeting!"

Sasori rolled his eyes as the brat fell asleep, leaving him to clean up the glass. Art was not fleeting and a glass couldn't be art; Deidara was obviously very high.

"I'm going to ignore you," he grumbled, sweeping the glass up into his hands and dumping it in the waste bin, "Now you will stay in this bed. You will not go outside, you will not train and you will _not _disobey me or I will kill you myself."

"Aye aye Dan-nah!" the blonde exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, the puppet master stalked out of the room, his hand primed to close the door when suddenly.

"DON'T LEAVE ME UUUNN!" cried the blonde, sluggishly trying to follow his extremely tense partner.

"Deidara! Get back in the damn bed!" he snarled, his chakra strings forcing the bomber back into bed.

"No un! You're gunna leave meh!" he wailed, "Don't go!"

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering curses to himself, all while the blonde stared intensely at him with big watery eyes. There was no way in _hell _Deidara would ever act like this without the drugs so Sasori really had no right to punish him; it wasn't his fault.

"Fine, I'll stay, damn brat," he grunted, "Just be quiet."

"Un!" Deidara nodded frantically, his matted blonde hair swaying wildly with his movements. Sighing again for the millionth time, Sasori pulled up a chair and sat at his bed side, glaring coldly. Deidara just lay on his side grinning loopily with half lidded eyes up at his partner.

"Night night Danna un!" he said cheerfully. Sasori rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Night brat."

Soon the blonde drifted into a deep sleep, leaving Sasori free to escape from him. He just could never understand how his partner could be so damn ridiculous and yet not warrant being killed by the puppet master. It was odd almost like Deidara carefully calculated just how far he could annoy Sasori without actually being murdered. He did it on purpose, that was how much Sasori knew!

Yet he was almost strangely endearing, though Sasori couldn't feel, he could think and that was all he needed to realise the blonde's value, although he doubted he would ever be able to understand it.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he simply returned to his room, intent on finally getting some work done, which he knew wouldn't get done as soon as Deidara woke up. He was going to be irritable and frustrating and the puppet master was not looking forward to that.

'_Serves him right!' _he thought to himself with a little sadistic smirk.

* * *

**_I struggled a little with the ending so I'm sorry if it wasn't all that great. But I hope you enjoy this after the rather long wait. The next story I hope to finish is Wonderland? Wait What? for you all since I have the story completely planned now. It will be ten chapters long and I've almost finished chapter 2 for you. _**

**_Reviews motivate writers and motivation means quicker updates._**

**_Stay tuned!_**


End file.
